


The Billion Dollar Smile

by thefallendevil



Category: Original Work, Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallendevil/pseuds/thefallendevil
Summary: Jake is the bad boy at school with a secret. His sisters Alex and Kara don't have a clue what is going on. All they see is a troublemaker who sings his problems away. But one encounter could change all that. One person is going to turn his world upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first couple chapters will be kinda short. I didn't have very many ideas when I first started writing. I actually rewrote this a few times in different fandoms until I found one that fit.

"Get out! Get out of this classroom right now!" My bitch of a teacher yelled at me in front of the whole class. She thinks it embarrasses me or puts me in my place, but it really doesn't. It just makes me more feared and popular. Mrs James class is notoriously difficult to get kicked out of, so She has just promoted me to god-like status around the school.   
"Gladly." I calmly spoke. I grabbed my stuff and saluted the class as I left, then the door slammed behind me. Unfortunately, for me, my sister saw the whole thing and came marching over.   
"Jake! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
"Erm... Leaving." I said, pushing past her and heading to my locker. I reached my locker and had started putting my stuff in there, when she grabbed my arm and spun me around.  
"Don't walk away when I'm trying to talk to you!" I yanked my arm out of her grip and sighed. Trying not to show any signs of pain on my face. I had a new bruise there from this morning.   
"What? What do you want?!"  
"How the hell did you get yourself kicked out of Mrs James class?! No-one, and I mean no-one gets kicked out of there!"  
"The usual methods. OK? Can I go now?" I slammed the locker door shut and walked to the front of the school.  
"Jake, I just want to understand. What is so bad about your life that makes you act this way?! You were so kind and sweet as a kid, what happened?!" I stopped in anger, and started yelling in her face.  
"Oh, I don't know... How about this? If you want an answer, stay home and find out for yourself! Instead of me! Ever since mom...."  
"Don't you dare bring mom into this!"  
"Oh I'm bringing mom into this! Ever since she died, you have not been home long enough to even open your eyes and see what is right in front of you! So screw you!"  
"Jake..."  
"Don't Jake me, Lexi. Seriously. You want an answer, you go find it yourself. Cause I am done helping you coast through life without a care in the world!" I said, then got in my car and drove off as quick as I could, to the one place no-one would ever find me.


	2. Chapter 2

*CLARKE*  
I decided that today was the day that I started hiking again, so I chose to hike up to the Hollywood sign. It was a hard one, obviously because I hadn't hiked for so long. All of a sudden, I see a car parked in a little tunnel. Naturally, I have go over to investigate. There was nothing strange about it, besides the fact that it was in a tunnel, so I shook it off and carried on up to the sign.   
When I got up to the top, I heard someone singing. I crouched behind the tree that was nearby and listened. Whoever it was singing was good. I wanted to see who was singing, so I carefully stood up and moved closer. But I stood on a branch. Quickly, I tried to hide behind a tree so he didn't see me.  
"Who's there?!"  
"Come out now!" I slowly came out from my hiding spot to face him.  
"Hi." I said, shyly.  
"Hi? Is that all I get?! Hi! No-one was supposed to be up here today!"   
"Sorry?" I questioned. I was actually quite scared of him. He sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair.  
"No, I'm sorry. It's been a stressful day. This is where I come to chill and to think things through."  
"Oh, I didn't realise. I just came for a walk and thought I'd come up here." I rubbed the back of my neck, nervously. Then I noticed he stuck his hand out.  
"I'm Jake." I took it and shook it once before dropping my hand back to my side.  
"I'm Clarke."  
"Can I play you something, Clarke?"  
"Yeah sure." He took a seat again and picked up his guitar, then started playing.  
"Is this what you were playing a second ago?"  
"Yeah. It's my favourite song to play when I miss my mom." He started to sing again.  
When the song was over he looked at me, with what seemed to be a nervous look on his face.  
"That was really good!""  
"Thank you."  
"Can I ask, what happened to your mom? You don't have to answer, if you don't want to."  
"It's fine. I don't mind. My mom died. She died in a accident while she was working. I was about 15 at the time. My older sister was 16 and my baby sister was 6."  
"How old are you now?"  
"I'm 17."  
"Wow. That must have been tough to deal with."  
"Yeah, it was. Especially since my older sister usually stays at her Girlfriends' house and my dad is always drunk, so I have to look after my baby sister alone."  
"Wow."  
"I'm sorry, I don't why I'm telling you all this. I've just met you, and now you think I'm crazy or something for dumping all my problems on you. I'm just gonna go." He stood up to leave. I don't know why, but I just grabbed his hand gently when he walked past me.  
"Wait, Stay for a while. We can watch the sunset or something."  
"Er... OK" He sat back down next to me and we talked some more.  
"I don't by the way."  
"Don't what?"  
"Think you're crazy."  
"You don't?"  
"Hell no. I think that you're a guy who's gone through a lot lately, who just needed someone to talk to. I get it, trust me."  
"How?"  
"I lost my dad in an accident when I was about 10. It's been just me, my mom and my baby brother ever since. But my mom is a doctor so I have to take care of Reggie."  
"Oh wow, I'm sorry. That's horrible."  
"It's OK. I wasn't really that close with him but yeah, it still hit me hard. So I get how you feel and it does get better." Then my phone beeped. It was my mom asking me to make dinner for Reggie cause she's working a double. I stood up and brushed my pants off.  
"I gotta go, but Maybe I'll see you around."  
"Yeah, that'd be awesome." He smiled at me and I smiled widely back. Then took off back home.   
On the way home, I had the song he was playing in my head. I couldn't shake it. He was really good as well.   
To be honest, I don't think I was thinking about the song. I was thinking about him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!! I PUT THIS AT THE TOP OF THE ACTUAL CHAPTER AS WELL BUT IF YOU DON'T SEE IT, HERE IT IS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE WILL BE DESCRIPTIONS OF PHYSICAL AND SEXUAL ASSUALT IN THIS CHAPTER!!! IF YOU KNOW THAT YOU GET AFFECTED BY THESE TOPICS PLEASE SKIP TO THE VERY END OF THE CHAPTER OR THE NEXT CHAPTER ENTIRELY!!!!! I DON'T YOUR MENTAL HEALTH TO BE AFFECTED BY READING THIS CHAPTER!!! I WILL BE PLACING THIS WARNING ON EVERY CHAPTER THAT EVEN MENTIONS THE ASSAULTS FROM THIS CHAPTER!!

(QUICK TW/CW FOR ABUSE/SEXUAL ASSAULT)  
*JAKE*  
After my encounter with Clarke, I decided it was time for me to go home as well. Hopefully dad is still at work so I can get in and cook dinner without him.... Interrupting me, let's say.  
I jumped in my car and got home in record time. I didn't see dad's car anywhere, that meant he was still at work. Awesome. So I got in and started making dinner for us before Kara got home from school.   
While I was cooking dinner, I heard a car door slam. I ran to the front window to see who it was and it was dad. Shit. He's home early. Luckily, he's still sober so he won't hurt me as bad. For some reason, dad blames me for mom dying. He has done for the past two years. Something about me 'being the man of the house'. And how I 'should have protected her'.   
It's stupid, but I've gotten used to it. When my dad came in, he saw me and a sick grin came over his already twisted face.   
"Ah. So you are home. Good." He took off his belt and walked over to me, rolling it up in his hand, so only the metal buckle was free.   
"Wait. Can you at least wait until I've finished dinner for us? That way, the girls can eat and leave. I don't want them to see me being hurt."  
"How noble of you. Where was that when your mom died?! Huh?!" He yelled in my face. But I didn't flinch. I'm used to it, plus I've realised that if I act tough,the beating isn't as bad as if I show I'm scared.   
"Come on." The grin spread over his face again.   
"OK. Fine, we'll wait. But I get to do twice the shit on you."  
"Fine, whatever" He put his belt back on and I left to the kitchen. I let out a shaky breath, that I had no idea I was holding and finsihed making dinner. I have my dad his first beer of the night and just prayed silently.   
By the time dinner was done, the girls came back from school.  
"Hey dad!" Kara said, very excitedly. She hardly gets to see dad cause he is home after she goes to Grandma's. Dad jumped up and hugged Kara, like the amazing father he is.  
"Hey sweetie! How was school?"  
"It was good!"   
"Good! Hey, your brother made dinner for us, so it would be ready. Come on, let's go eat!" He picked her up and ran into the dining area where all the food was. I rolled my eyes.  
"What's wrong with you?" Alex asked, while I leant against the door frame.  
"Nothing. Let's just eat." I snapped. I feel bad for snapping constantly but no-one see's how he really is. But I can't say anything cause they'd think I'm lying. I ate dinner quite quickly so, it could settle before I got my beating.   
When the girls had finished, Alex left for Maggie's and I drove Kara to Grandma's.   
"Now, where were we?" He took off his belt again. Thank god, he had only one beer. This will be over quickly. Hopefully.   
"You know what to do." I took my shirt off and felt the cold air hit my fresh cuts. I hissed quietly at the stinging sensation, knowing that it was about to get a whole lot worse. I put my hands on the wall to brace myself.   
Then it happened. I felt one, then another, then another. This could keep going until I bled. I had a feeling this was one of those times. And I was right. After a while, I could feel the blood start to trickle down my back.   
I took a deep breath in and prepared myself for another beating with the belt. But it never happened. Instead I felt a first connect with my back, right on my spine. Then another punch to my right side ribs. I wanted to cry out in pain, but couldn't.   
It started getting weird. He stopped the usual Beating. There was a couple of minutes that he didn't touch me at all. I wanted to look round and see what he was doing, but I didn't dare just in case. Then I felt my pants being pulled down.   
I tried to protest.  
"Hey! What... What are you doing?!"   
"I told you I'm doing twice the shit."  
"I'm not letting you...." I got slapped across my head.   
"You aren't letting me?! You don't have a choice, you little Fucker!" Then my underwear got pulled down and I felt him put it inside me.  
"AHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed in pain. I got punched in the ribs again.  
"Shut your fucking mouth!" I grunted in pain everytime he thrusted inside me.   
This sick fucker actually liked it. Finally it was over and I could get upstairs. I shut my door quickly and jumped out my window and into my car. I drove back to the sign. And just sat up there for ages.   
I lay back, and stared up at the stars.   
"I miss you momma. I wish you were still here"  
"I love Kara and Alex but I don't think I can take any more of this with dad. I can't keep this secret any more."  
"Oh and I met a girl up here. Her name's Clarke. She's sweet. And pretty, really pretty. I told her about you. You'd like her." I heard rustling and sat up quickly.  
"What are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing here?!"  
"I come up here from time to time to look at the stars, when I'm missing my dad a lot. It makes it easier for me." Clarke said, as she sat down next to me, putting her knees up to her chest.   
The moonlight reflected on the side of her face, she looks really pretty in this light. Then I realized I was full on staring at her. I think she did as well, cause she turned to look at me.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." I smiled and looked out at the view again, and so did she. We sat in silence for a while before she asked;  
"How did it go at home?"  
"Er.... Better than I expected. I got to make dinner and get the girls out of the house before my dad started drinking. He came home early though."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. How was it for you?"  
"It went well, I made dinner for me and my brother and then he went to bed. My mom had a double tonight, so...."  
"Ah, that sucks."  
"I'm used to it." I turned to face her completely.  
"You shouldn't be used to it though. Your mom should be able to make dinner before she leaves for work sometimes. Take the pressure off you."  
"Honestly,Jake it's fine." I contemplated showing her the scars. Just to tell someone. No.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"Oh nothing, it doesn't matter."   
"Hey, do you wanna come back to my place for a bit? I'm sure you could use a break from your dad and I could use the company."  
"Er, yeah OK" I stood up and offered Clarke a hand up, which she took.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem. Come on, my car's down here." We walked down to my car and drove to Clarke's place. She was telling me what roads to take and I realised how close it was to my place.   
"Clarke?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What school do you go to?"  
"I don't. We only moved here a couple weeks ago, and until I can find Reggie a good Elementary school, I can't enrol. So for now, I'm home schooling myself."  
"Oh wow. Well, I think I can help with the Elementary school thing."  
"How?" She perked up a bit.  
"My sister's friend Lena. Her mom is quite well known. I can pull a few strings and get Reggie into their school for free."  
"Free? I'd have..."  
"It's a private school. But Lena's mom was friends with my mom. So we all went there for free. I can get Reggie in as well, I think."  
"I can't let you..."  
"It's worth a try, right?"  
"OK. Thank you."  
"No problem, then we will look at getting you into a school as well." I smiled at her. She smiled back.  
"That sounds really good."  
"Awesome. Well We can start tomorrow. But for now, let's watch a movie."  
"OK, you choose."  
"Nah, you choose. It's your house."  
"But you're my guest. So you choose."  
"Woman... You choose the movie."  
"I'm not gonna win, am I?"  
"Nope" I smiled brightly.  
"Ugh fine." She smiled back and then put on a movie.   
About a quarter way into the movie, I wanted to know where Clarke moved from. I looked down at her and her head was tested on my shoulder.  
"Clarke?"  
"Hmm?" She responded,tiredly.  
"Oh sorry were you asleep?"  
"No, no." She yawned.  
"Ah uh."  
"Anyway, what's up?"  
"I just wondered where you moved from?"  
"Oh, We moved from Washington DC."   
"Oh cool. Why did you move?" There was no answer.  
"Clarke?" I looked down and saw she was asleep. I decided to carry her up to bed. Even though I didn't know where her room was. I assumed it was the one with all the pictures of her friends.  
I lay her in the bed, took her shoes off and covered her up. As I walked downstairs, I saw a woman stood in the lounge looking at the TV confused. She turned around and jumped.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Jake. Who are you?"  
"I'm Abby. What are you doing in my house?"  
"Oh... You're Clarke's mom?"  
"Yes. I'll ask again. Why are you in my house?"  
"Clarke asked me round. She saw me up on the Hollywood sign and invited me back, so I didn't have to go home for a while. Sorry, I'll just go..." I started to leave.  
"Wait. Why didn't you want to go home?" I thought about how much to tell her.  
"My dad. He's a drunk. Has been since my mom died two years ago. And..." I stopped.  
"And what?"  
"Nothing." She motioned for me to sit next to her on the couch. I faced her and she turned to give me.  
"Jake... I'm a doctor. If he hurt you in any way..."  
"No, honestly it's fine. He's nothing I can't handle." She looked at me with a suspicious look on her face. Then stood up.  
"Well, it's too late for you to go home now. So you can stay here tonight, OK?"  
"Oh no, I couldn't."  
"Yes you can, I insist." Then she looked around the room.  
"What is it?"  
"You said Clarke invited you over? So where is she?"  
"Oh, she fell asleep while we were watching the movie so I took her upstairs and put her to bed. I hope you don't mind."  
"Not at all, thank you for that. I'm just gonna go get you some blankets." She left the room and came back a couple minutes later with some blankets and pillows.  
"Are you sure I can stay?"  
"Yes. It's the least I can do for you after you looked after my daughter."  
"Well thank you."  
"No problem. You seem like a really sweet boy." Then she left to go to bed.   
I muttered under my breath.  
"You have no idea how wrong you are now."


	5. Chapter 5

*CLARKE*  
I woke up in a place I didn't recognize. It took me a second to realise I was in my room. I could have sworn I fell asleep downstairs with... Jake. He must have brought me upstairs.   
I smelt food, so I got out of bed and put on my robe to go downstairs. When I got downstairs, I went to the kitchen and saw Jake cooking, shirtless. As I moved closer, I saw all these cuts and bruises on his back. I gasped loudly and put my hand over my mouth to try and mask the sound, but he heard me and spun around, his eyes wide.  
"Shit!" I moved in closer to him.  
"Jake.... What happened?"  
"Oh er... Sports injuries. You know how it is." He chuckled nervously.  
"Is this why you don't like going home?"  
"What? No! Like I said, sports injuries. Can you pass me my shirt please?"  
"Jake..."  
"Clarke, please?" He begged. I passed him his shirt and he put it back on, hissing and grunting in pain with each little movement.  
"You have a habit of sneaking up on me by the way." He laughed.  
"Sorry, I couldn't help it. The food smelt so good."  
"Well lucky for you, it's ready. Can you go get your mom and brother up please?"   
"Sure." I ran upstairs and got my brother up and then got mom up.  
"Mom?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Breakfast is ready."  
"Oh Clarke Sweetie, you didn't have to do that."  
"I didn't. Jake did. Now come on." We both left the room and went back to the dining room, where Jake was stood with a massive smile on his face and all the food on the table.   
There were, pancakes and bacon and waffles and Fruit salad and Toast and god knows what else.   
"Wow! Jake this is amazing!"  
"It's the least I could do to thank you for letting me stay."   
"Jake... You shouldn't have."  
"It was my pleasure honestly" The he spotted my little brother hiding behind me. He crouched down to his level.  
"Hi little man. What's your name?" He came out from behind me and stood in front of Jake.  
"Reggie."  
"Reggie, huh?"  
"Yup!"  
"How about we get some Waffles with Chocolate syrup in that little stomach of yours?" Jake tickled his stomach and Reggie started laughing. His face lit up.  
"Choco Waffles!"   
"Is that a yes?"  
"Yeah!"   
"Jump on!" Reggie jumped on Jake's Back and they ran into the dining room. We followed in. We all sat and ate breakfast.  
"This is amazing! Where did you learn to cook like this?!" My mom asked.  
"From my mom. She was away on business a lot and my dad came home late, so I cooked for my sister's all the time. So my mom taught me some recipes and I taught myself the rest. Cooking really helped me after she died." Reggie piped up then.  
"Your mommy died?"  
"Yeah buddy. She did."  
"My daddy died as well. But I was only a baby."  
"I know he did buddy, Clarke told me. She also said that you're having trouble finding him a school?" He asked my mom.  
"Yeah, it's been tough. Cause the semester has started, all the places have been filled."  
"Well, I said to Clarke last night that I can help with that."  
"How?"  
"One of my mom's friends is a very powerful woman and she got us all into this amazing private school for free. I'm sure she could get Reggie in as well."  
"Oh, that's amazing but we can't afford private school fees."  
"That's the best part. I could get him in for free. Then me and Clarke are going to find her a high school to go to."   
"Jake..."  
"I'm not taking no for an answer. Clarke has already helped me so much in the short time that I've known her. It's the least I can do to thank you and her." Then my phone rang.  
"If you'll excuse me for a second."  
"Hello?"  
*Where the hell are you?! You little motherfucker!"  
"Hello Father. What does it matter? You're obviously still drunk from last night."  
*Who gives a shit! You didn't cook my breakfast this morning. You know what that means.*  
"Yes I do. But I don't care. Just as long as you don't Touch the girls. You know the rules."  
*Fuck you! I.....*  
I hung up the phone and went back into the dining room where they were all still sat, with concerned looks on their faces.   
"Are you OK?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. My dad's just drunk. Now let me clear up before I go to school."  
"First of all, you are not clearing up all these dishes and second, you don't have any clean clothes."  
"I have clothes at school. I've been in situations like this before. And I want to clear up."   
"No Jake. I'll clear up, you get off to school." I said.  
"OK, OK. I'll see you later though right?"  
"You can count on it. I'll meet you after school if you want?"  
"Yeah. Sure. I go to Rivington academy."  
"OK. I know where that is. I'll meet you there at 4:30."  
"Deal." I walked Jake to his car after he said goodbye to my brother and mom.   
"You're really good with my brother. He doesn't normally speak to strangers."  
"He's a cute kid."  
"Yeah he is"  
"Oh can I get your number so you can let me know when your at school?"  
"Sure. It's 687-6398. Now get your butt to school."  
"Yes ma'am!" He saluted me and I laughed. He laughed as well then got in his car. I waved him off and then went inside. My mom was stood against the kitchen door.  
"He's a nice kid."  
"Yeah, he is." I said with a smile. My mom shook her head with a laugh.   
I feel like we're gonna be really good friends.


	6. Chapter 6

*ALEX*  
I got into school a little earlier today and saw Jake by his locker. I went up to him and closed it, with a slam.  
"And where the hell were you this morning?"  
"Out. Is that a problem?"  
"Yes."  
"Why? Why is it, Alex?! Why am I not allowed to go out for the night but you are?!"  
"Because you have to take Kara to school!"  
"Why can't you do it for once?! Huh?! Or dad? He claims to be such a good father, so why can't he take twenty minutes out of his drinking schedule to take his own kid to school?! Why does it always have to be me?!"   
I noticed that he had clothes in his hand.  
"Where are you going with them?"  
"To change into them! Do you have to know everything I do?!" He stalked off and Maggie came up behind me. I noticed everyone was staring.  
"He has a point."  
"You're meant to stick up for me..." I whined.  
"Sorry, but I do think you're a little overbearing at times."  
"I know. It's just, I know what dad does to him and I want to make sure he's OK."  
"Why don't you tell him that you know?"  
"No, I can't. Cause he'll get mad that I've never helped him. I need him to admit it to someone."  
"You're walking a dangerous path babe. He will find out you know at one point or another."  
"I know." I sighed. After a while he came back in a different outfit, he put his old one in his locker then walked off again.  
"Jake..."  
"Just don't Alex. Just don't..." He walked away again. I sighed.  
"Maggie, I don't know what to do...."  
"Just give him some time. He'll come and talk to you when he's ready to."  
"You're right."  
"I know. Now let's go to class."  
For the rest of the day, I got people to watch Jake in lesson and report back to me and everyone said that he actually tried to behave in class. Which was strange for him. Something's up.   
"What's up babe?"  
"Something's up with Jake."  
"Why, what's he done?"  
"It's what he hasn't done that's concerning. He hasn't been kicked out of any of his classes so far. He's actually behaving."  
"OK... Maybe he's trying to change."  
"No... There's something else behind this."  
"Why don't you wait after school to see what happens?"  
"Good idea." I felt bad about spying on my brother, but something is up. I can feel it. Then I noticed something. He was over by his locker, smiling at his phone. He never does that.   
*JAKE*  
*I'm so bored.....  
-You still have a couple more periods to go, then you can see me 🙂  
*Haha very true🙂  
-What are you up to anyway?   
*Being bored.  
-Are you in class? You better not be...  
*No mom, I'm not in class. I'm by my locker. It's lunch period for me.  
-Ah good. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble. Otherwise I'd have to yell at you.  
*I promise I'm not gonna get in trouble. Unless you like bad boys 😂😉  
\- You're funny aren't you? 😂  
*I try. I'll text you later, My sister is staring at me from across the hall.  
-OK   
"Alex! Get over here!" She slowly walked over.  
"Hey! I didn't even know you were..."  
"Save it. Why were you staring at me?"  
"I don't know what you mean..."  
"Alex...."  
"OK, fine. You didn't get kicked out of class and you seem calmer than normal. What's going on?"  
"Maybe I'm just in a good mood today. Did you ever think about that?"  
"Look, I'm sorry OK. I shouldn't have been spying."  
"You're damn right you shouldn't!" I walk away quickly before taking out my phone again.   
'Hello?'  
"Hey Aunt Lillian."  
'Jake! My darling boy, what can I do for you?'  
"I was wondering if you could find a spot for me at the Elementary?"  
'Jameson Academy?'  
"That's the one."  
'Why?'  
"Well, I have a Friend who's just moved here from Washington DC a couple weeks ago but she's having a bit of trouble finding her little brother a place in a school."  
'Ah, OK. Well, No guarantees but I'll see if I can get him a scholarship there. I'll call you in a bit with the news.'  
"Thank you Aunt Lillian."  
' It's my pleasure. Love you.'  
"Love you too"   
I put my phone away and made my way to class with Clarke on my mind. This is gonna be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

"And that, Ladies and Gentlemen is how.... *RING* Ah. That is the end of lesson. Make sure to read chapters 6 and 7 tonight for a pop quiz tomorrow!" My teacher said as I left the room and took my phone out.   
*1 MISSED CALL FROM CLARKE*  
I phoned her back quickly.  
-"Hello?"  
*"Hey Clarke, it's me. What's up?"  
-"Oh hey Jake. Just letting you know I'm outside waiting."  
*"OK, cool. I'll be out very shortly then we can head to the cliff?"  
-"Sounds good. I'll see you in a sec."

I hung up the phone and grabbed my bag from the floor and headed to the front exit.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ALEX  
"I'll be out very shortly then we can head to the cliff?" Jake put his phone away and went outside. I set off to follow him.  
"Babe? Where are you going?"  
"Jake is taking someone to the cliff. He never takes anyone there. This might be the only chance to see why he hasn't been in trouble today."  
"Alex.... Please don't"  
"I have to." Maggie came with me and we saw Jake talking to and hugging a girl.  
"Who's that?"  
"New girlfriend?"  
"No...." Jake got into his car and drove off. We stood up.  
"Look, whoever she is, she's obviously making a difference with him. Let's just leave it at that."  
"Do you think he told her?"  
"I don't know. He does seem very happy with her and he can't do that unless she knows. Or maybe she just makes him genuinely happy. Just leave it Alex. He will tell someone when he's ready."  
"I don't know Mags. This has been going on for two years. He's not said a word to anyone."  
"He will eventually. He has to do it in his own time."  
"You're right."  
"I know."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
JAKE  
I walk straight up to Clarke, ignoring the stares and hugged her. She instantly hugged back.  
"Hi."  
"Hey you. You OK?"  
"Yeah, I've been stood here half an hour though." She chuckled. I laughed.  
"That's not my fault."  
"I know. Hey, why are people staring?"  
"Don't worry about it. I don't. You ready?"  
"Yeah."  
"Let's go then." We got in the car and I drove off to the cliff.   
"Do you mind if we have some music on?"  
"No, go for it." I said, and handed her the aux cord to plug her phone into. Very soon a song that I didn't recognize played throughout the car. Clarke instantly started singing along to the song. We stopped at a red light and I just watched her and listened in awe. When the song ended, she looked over at me and I smiled. She smiled back.  
"What?" I looked over at the light and saw it had just turned green, so I set off again.  
"Oh nothing. You're just an amazing singer."  
"I'm not. Not compared to you."  
"You're incredible. OK? I don't care what anyone else says."  
"Well, thank you."  
"It's my job to be a truthful friend."  
"Friend?" She said as I parked up in my usual space. I turned and faced her completely in my seat.  
"Well, yeah. Unless you don't want to be my friend and I'm just someone to hang with until..."  
"Jake?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't want to be your friend."  
"Oh. Well, that's cool." I dropped my head.  
"I wanna be your best friend." I lifted it again and smiled at her brightly.  
"Really? I've never had a best friend before."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Sad I know."  
"It's not Sad." She said as we got out the car and started to walk up to the sign.  
"I'd be honoured to be your best friend."  
"I'd be honoured to be yours as well Jacob Danvers." I smiled and laughed. I caught her staring.  
"What?"  
"You have a really nice smile."  
"Oh, thanks." We carried on walking till we got to our spot.  
"Clarke, I have to tell you something."  
"What's up?"  
"I'm not the guy you think I am."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well I...." Just then my phone rang.  
"Sorry."  
"It's fine" I answered the phone.  
-"Hello?"  
*"Jake! I have news."  
-"Aunt Lillian! That's great! I'm with my friend now, let me put the phone on speaker." I put the speaker phone on.  
-"Go ahead."  
*"Well, I have had a chat to the board at the school and I have been able to get little Reggie a full scholarship place to the school until he graduates to high school."  
-"Miss Luthor that's amazing! Thank you so much, My mum will be so pleased!"  
*"This must be Clarke?"  
-"Yes ma'am, it is."  
*"Oh please. Not so formal. Lillian is fine."  
-"Well thank you regardless."  
*"My pleasure. Now I will let you go and celebrate. I'll see you soon Jake."  
-"Bye Aunt Lillian." I put my phone away and hugged Clarke.  
"That's awesome!! I'm so happy for you guys!"  
"We couldn't have done that if you hadn't helped. So thank you."  
"Anything for you."  
"So... What was the thing you were going to say before all that?"  
"It doesn't matter now. Let's get you home so you can tell your mom." She agreed with a bit of convincing and I took her home.   
When we got to Clarke's place, her mom was home.  
"Mom! I have news! Plus Jake's here!"  
"In the kitchen!" She tugged my hand, happily.  
"Come on!" We ran to the kitchen and sat at the island, where Abby was on her computer, sipping on a mug of tea.  
"Hi Jake." She said, removing her glasses and placing them on top of the now closed laptop.  
"Mrs Griffin."  
"Please, call me Abby. Anyways, what's the news?"  
"Let Jake tell you"  
"It's not my news to tell Clarke."  
"Come on!"  
"Really, It's fine. I should be getting home, it's getting late. I'll help you tomorrow after school."  
"You sure? We have plenty of room at the dinner table."  
"It's fine. I have to make sure my sisters eat. But thank you, though."  
"Some other time Jake. Please?" I smiled.  
"Anything for you. I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed the top of her head and headed out the door, back home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF THE ASSAULT AND DESCRIBES THE INJURIES HE SUSTAINED!!! AGAIN, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF IT UPSETS OR AFFECTS YOU IN ANY WAY!!!!

I knocked on Lena's door as hard as possible.  
"ALEX! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Lena opened the door.  
"Jake! What...?"  
"Where the hell is Alex?!"  
"I don't...."  
"Don't lie to me Lena. WHERE IS SHE?!" She flinched and told me. I got Kara out the car. I walked through the house to the lounge and saw Alex there.   
"Go upstairs baby and shut the bedroom door." She did as I asked.  
"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!? LEAVING OUR BABY SISTER ALONE WITH OUR DRUNK ASS FATHER!"  
"I DON'T KNOW. OK?! I GOT SCARED!"  
"SCARED? FUCKING SCARED! THAT IS SUCH A CROCK OF SHIT! OUR SWEET ANGEL OF A SISTER WAS EXPOSED TO WHAT OUR FATHER IS REALLY LIKE! AND YOU WERE SCARED!? I CAME HOME TO DAD STOOD OVER HER WITH A BROKEN BOTTLE ON THE FLOOR AND THE REST WAS IN HIS HAND, POINTED AT KARA!"  
"Wait.... What?"  
"Oh. Now you show concern?! What about all the other times he did it with me? Huh? I have had two years of this shit!"  
"What? Jake...." Both Lena and Alex came over to me. I batted them away.  
"Don't fucking touch me! I've got to go back home and deal with this mess."  
"Meaning that you..."  
"Yes. Alex. Meaning, letting our abusive father beat and rape me!" I yelled, with tear streaming down my face.  
"He what?!"  
"Yeah. Now you two are going to look after Kara. And make sure she doesn't find out about this. Got it?!" They nodded and I left and went home.   
Just as I suspected, the same thing happened. I got punished,then went up to my room. Wincing with every movement made while he chuckled sickly and grabbed another beer. I got my phone out and called Clarke.  
-"Hello?" Her voice sounded groggy.  
*"Did I wake you?"  
-"A little but it's fine."  
*"Sorry. I'll talk to you tomorrow then." I said, sounding scared.  
-"Jake... You sound scared and hurt. What's going on?"  
*"I need to talk to you and your mom. Can I come over?"  
-"When?"  
*"Now?"  
-"Let me check." There was a shuffle and quiet for a few moments before she came back.  
-"Sure. I'll see you soon"  
*"Yeah." I hung up and grabbed a jacket and some clean clothes in a bag before jumping out my window and driving to Clarkes' place. It wasn't far so I got there fairly quickly. I got out the car and walked up to the door. I stood in front of it, scared to knock. Is it too late to turn back? Yes. I knocked quietly and Clarke opened the door and hugged me when she saw my face. I hissed in pain and she recoiled. Clarke looked at me in worry before ushering me inside.  
"What's going on? What's so urgent?" She asked as we got into the front room. Abby was stood there already with a med kit.  
"What?... Mom? Why? What the hell is going on? You need to tell me."  
"I will." I took off my shirt and sat in front of Abby. She gasped loudly and stopped Clarke from going around the back of me.  
"No, Clarke baby. You don't want to see this."  
"Why not? Mom, he's my best friend."  
"Exactly. That's why he's going to need to see your face for this. This is going to hurt, Jake." She warned and cleaned my wounds. I hissed louder at every one. It hurt to the point I passed out.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CLARKE  
"Mom! He's....." I said as he passed out onto me. I saw all the open cuts and scars on his back.  
"I know baby. That's why I wanted you in front of him."  
"But where?...."  
"It's not my place baby. I knew it was bad, but I didn't know it was this bad. We need to get him to hospital. Now. He may have broken bones." My mom put down the kit and I picked him up, bridal style and carried him to our car, carefully. We drove him to the ER as quickly as we can and Mom ran in first. She came back out with a gurney and a trauma team. When he was out of the car and on his way into the hospital, I tried to go with them but my mom hugged me.  
"No, you can't go in there baby." I hugged back and put my head in her chest.  
"He's my best friend mom. He's hurt. I need to be with him. He'd want me to be."  
"I know, but you can't right now. Not while he looks so hurt. He wouldn't want you to see that." We walked in slowly and waited for a while as they wheeled him in and out more and more urgently.   
"Where are you taking him?"  
"He needs emergency surgery to fix some broken ribs. We will update you as soon as we can." Just then two girls came running in and came over to me.  
"Where's Jake? Where's my brother?"  
"He's just been taken up to surgery." She fell into the other girls arms.  
"Surgery? It's worse than I thought Maggie." She said, crying into her shoulder.  
"He's gonna be fine babe. You'll see."   
"Can I ask who you are?"  
"I'm Maggie Sawyer. This is my girlfriend, Alex Davers. Jakes' Older sister. You?"  
"I'm Clarke Griffin, Jake's best friend. This is Abby Griffin. My mom. We brought him here after he passed out when my mom was cleaning his wounds." Alex hugged me.  
"Thank you." I hugged back. We waited together, then the doctor came out.  
"Family of Jacob Danvers?" Alex stood up.  
"That's us."  
"All of you?" She looked at us and back at the doctor.   
"That's right. All of us. What's going on?"  
"Well it seems like Jacob had some pretty severe breakages in his ribs and a fragment of it went into his lung, making a small hole. We have managed to fix his lung and ribcage. He also had fractures of a few of his vertebrae in his spine, we also fixed them. We also discovered, in our first examination, he had signs of rape on his body. Anal tearing, bruising. He should make a full discovery though."  
"Thank you. When can we see him?"  
"You can see him now. I'll take you to his room. He is still unconscious from the sedation although." We all went up and waited outside the room while Alex went in. She came out again quickly.  
"I think you should be there when he wakes up. He's not happy with me."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah." she nodded. I went in and sat in the chair next to his bed. I took his hand.  
"Why didn't you tell me? I would've understood. I don't know how you got them, but that doesn't matter. We'd still be best friends. No matter what. I'm so sorry you got hurt so bad. And raped. What kind of sicko does that to a 17 year old?" I sat in silence for a while before I rested my head on the bed and fell asleep.


End file.
